Alec
Alec is a vampire, and also is a member of the Volturi guard, serving as one of the highest ranked guards. He has a twin sister named Jane, and is also a sadist, but barely shows it due to his quiet nature. Jane and Alec are the Volturi's most offensive weapons, as they both hold abilities to completely take down an opponent, regardless of size. This gained him and his sister the name 'the witch twins'. Alec has an ability similar to Jane's; however, he can cut off a person's senses completely and burn them so they feel nothing. The Volturi use him especially if they want to execute someone, but don't want them to feel the pain due to the fact that they were loyal, or one of the Volturi had a connection to them, and they even used him if the clan was too big for the Volturi to handle. Story Early life Aro had shown interest in the twins for many years, but decided to wait until they were old enough to turn them. But when the whole village in which Jane and Alec were living at the time, (1600-1700) believed them to be witches and tried to burn them at the stake, Aro was forced to destroy it, and turn them into vampires immediately. They are the smallest and youngest, as well as the most valued members of the guard due to their incredibly powerful gifts. It is said that they are probably two of the most powerful vampires in the world, and have the ability to take down anything regardless of size. ''New Moon'' Alec first appears in New Moon. Jane is sent out into the castle to bring Edward to the rest of the guard, and Alec takes delight in teasing Jane for bringing back Alice and Bella instead of just Edward. Alec watched as Jane tests her powers on Edward and Bella and does not use his powers. Once Edward, Alice, and Bella are permitted to le ave, they must wait until midnight to go so that no one sees and notices they are vampires. Alec was the member of the guard that went to inform them that they could leave. In the movie adaptation, Alec keeps hold of Bella while Aro decides what to do. When Aro makes his decision, Alec casts Bella aside, turning her around to face Demetri and Felix, and walking out of the way. It is then when Edward jumps in to protect her. However, Alec does not escort Edward, Alice, and Bella as was intended in the book. His only quote in the movie is "sister, they send you out for one and you bring back two... and a half. Such a clever girl." ''Eclipse'' , Alec, Jane and Felix in Eclipse.]] Alec does not appear in the book Eclipse. His twin, Jane, is sent to clean up the newborn army that Victoria created to destroy the Cullen family and Bella. It is said that only five members of the Volturi came: Jane, Demetri, Felix, and two other vampires. Though he has no role in the book, Alec appears in the film adaptation of ''Eclipse''. In the film adaption Alec appears in two scenes. In the first scene the Volturi are in Seattle checking on the newborn situation, Alec says, "Then decide sister, it's time." He puts his hand on his sister's shoulder as he says this. In the second scene the Volturi appear in Forks after the fight between the newborn army and the Cullens. While the Volturi talk to the Cullens about the fight, Alec says, "It appears we missed an entertaining fight." ''Breaking Dawn'' Alec appears towards the end of Breaking Dawn, and plays a larger role. He, alongside his twin, Jane, accompany the rest of the Volturi guard to Forks. They went to deal with the presumed immortal child, Renesmee Cullen, who is actually Bella and Edward's biological child. Jane and Alec attempt to use their powers to give the Volturi an advantage. After Jane's powers are unsuccessful due to Bella's shield, Alec tries to use his powers. However, he is also unsuccessful at penetrating Bella's shield, leaving him and his sister with hate and confusion. But, despite this, he doesn't retract his "mist" and continues to look for holes and weak spots in Bella's shield, but is still unsuccessful. When the Cullens and their witnesses prepare themselves to fight against the Volturi, Vladimir states that Alec owes him many lives, and chooses Alec as his target. After Renesmee was proven to be a human-vampire hybrid by Alice's new witness, Nahuel, who is also a hybrid, Alec retreats to Volterra along with the rest of the Volturi. Physical description Alec is described as looking a lot like his sister, having pale skin and blood-red eyes which are burgundy, though his lips aren't as full as Jane's, and he has darker brown hair. He is a bit taller than her, but looks the same even after centuries of being a vampire. Alec is described as being angelic and beautiful. He has purple-like bruises under his eyes, which change with his level of thirst. Personality Little is known about Alec, though it seems that he is more lively, less sadistic, and calmer than his twin sister, Jane (whom he has a close relationship with). Alec has nevertheless proven to be just as ruthless and self-interested as she is. He can be considered the "sane" other half of Jane, looking at him from Volturi standards. He shows no remorse for taking anyone's life and carrying out the Volturi's frequently violent missions. There's a quiet confidence about him that, given his readiness to kill, is usually terrifying. Unlike his sister, Alec is not easily angered when Bella uses her shield to protect her family from his powers. Instead he simply leaves when Renesmee is proven not to be a problem. This is because in New Moon, instead of being apathetic like most of the Volturi Guard, he takes delight in teasing Jane for bringing two and a "half" vampires back to the castle of the Volturi. Alec is often confused for being the nice twin, but the author explains this to be the contrary. Stephenie Meyer explains Alec as the more calculating type, the one who will attack without warning. Abilities Sensory Paralysis Alec and his sister Jane are known as the most horrifying vampire twins due to their powerful gifts. He has the ability to cut off a person or vampire's senses, which stems from the pain after being burned alive, as he didn't want to feel anything. He can completely block the senses of his chosen target, allowing the Volturi to easily execute him. His power is one of the primary reasons that the Volturi are untouchable. Its physical manifestation is a sort of a shimmering hazy mist and it cannot be affected by the physical materials like wind or gravity. Unlike Jane, Alec can affect multiple targets; therefore he is more dangerous than her. However, while Jane's power works immediately, Alec's power requires time to take effect. Edward describes it as the opposite of Jane's power, because she can make people feel pain while he numbs their senses. Alec's power, even though it doesn't cause you any pain, can be the most terrifying thing in the world because you can't see, hear, smell, taste, or feel. Since their gifts are long range, he and his sister fight from the sidelines, under the protection of bodyguards. His main purpose is to paralyze the senses of the guilty, so they cannot flee during the deliberation. For example, in ''Breaking Dawn'', when Aro, Marcus, and Caius are counseling, Jane and Alec try to use their powers to stun the Cullens and their witnesses. Upon hitting Bella's shield, it went around it, making it appear like a giant bubble. Alec maintained the mist for the entire confrontation until Aro decided to retreat. Relationships Jane Jane is Alec's twin sister. Aro had an eye on them for a while, but when the village thought that they were witches they tried to burn them on the stake. Aro killed every villager and changed Alec and Jane into vampires. As seen in New Moon, Alec likes to tease his sister, because she brought two and a "half" vampires instead of one. He protects as well as calms his sister down on occasions when she throws one of her anger tantrums. It said in Breaking Dawn that Alec and Jane have a very close relationship. Etymology Alec is a diminutive of Alexander, which means "defender of man". This is ironic because Alec is one of the Volturi's most offensive weapons. Film portrayal ]] Cameron Bright was cast as Alec in film adaptation of New Moon. He reprised his role in Eclipse, and will return for Breaking Dawn. Appearances * New Moon (First Appearance) ** ''New Moon'' film * ''Eclipse'' film * Breaking Dawn Category:Minor characters Category:Vampires and hybrids with special abilities Category:Members of the Volturi Guard Category:Siblings Category:Males Category:New Moon characters Category:Breaking Dawn characters Category:Eclipse characters